Greta
Greta is an Agent that is present in Geneforge 3, Geneforge 4, and Geneforge 5 . In Geneforge 3, Greta acts like a creation, as she can be controlled, although she also is able to talk from time to time. In Geneforge 4, she has risen to be a major leader of the rebellion, and leads the PC to Southforge Citadel to use the Geneforge. Background Greta was originally in training to be an agent for the Shapers. She was sent to Greenwood Academy, a school for Shapers north of the mainland. Due to her attitude about training, however, she was expelled. She was described a messy girl, possibly insubordinate. Upon expulsion, the teachers told her that she was not to use magic outside of her school. Greta lived in South End for a while until she is recruited by the playing character. Involvement Greta acts somewhat like a creation in Geneforge 3, following the player, being able to be commanded like a creation with 2 intelligence. Greta is able to attack, starting with the spell Firebolt. Players can eventually upgrade this attack to Searer and Essence Orbs. In Geneforge 4 and 5, she is an NPC that issues some quests, and has an overall less important role. Geneforge 3 Players first meet Greta in South End, an area that is just outside of Greenwood Academy. Greta was expelled, and sent to live there. However, players can recruit her, and she is of great use. Greta starts with a small attack, namely Firebolt. Later, players may upgrade this. In the game, Greta is much pro-rebel, displaying views about saving creations' lives and not abusing serviles. In addition, players cannot always go on with Greta and Alwan forever. Greta may leave without any questions if players kill the rebels in Harmony Isle. While this is a deed that Shapers would appreciate, Greta being pro-rebel would not appreciate such things. Players who choose not to kill the rebels but still stay on the Shaper side would still lose Greta one island later. This is if players kill the 'creator,' a very powerful creation with the ability to create creatures. Players who play on the rebellion side would find that Greta can be kept throughout the whole game, at the cost of losing Alwan. Greta's attacks Greta has multiple attacks throughout the game. As mentioned before, her starting attack is Firebolt. Those who get Greta to Dhonal's Isle can upgrade this attack to Searer. Only players who play on the rebellion side may upgrade her attack to Essence Orbs. Death Greta can never die in Geneforge 3. However, if her health runs too low, she will flee back to South End. Players who keep Greta as far as Dhonal's Isle can also find her there. She may be recruited again and again unless you play Pro-shaper and lose her. Geneforge 4 After Geneforge 3, Greta joins the rebellion. She rises high in their ranks, and helps retake The Ashen Isles. After securing those lands, Greta goes back down to Southeast Terrestia and helps take over those lands. The Shapers, however, retaliate and retake the provinces Greta helped capture. Eventually, she has to flee, and she sends you to find her up north. Greta also travels with Master Jared, a promising young man who is talented in skills of shaping and magic and her Servile assistant Pol. Geneforge 5 Greta is a general in Geneforge 5 and survives the encounters of Geneforge 4. She attempts to recruit the playing character and is a spy in the Shaper lands for some time. Trivia *Greta's health usually varies, and in Geneforge 4, her health is high at the beginning. As the game progresses, her health lowers. See Also *Agent *Alwan Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Geneforge 3 Category:Geneforge 4 Category:Geneforge 5 Category:Agents Category:Humans